¿Me enamore de nuevo?
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Harry descubre una traición. Ginny seguía con Dean Thomas, se veían a espaldas de Harry. Él los descubrió después de una práctica de quidditch. Severus siente algo por Harry. Hermione harta de Ron y Lavander, se comienza a olvidar del pelirrojo. Porque se comienza a enamorar de Draco Malfoy y el de ella... Los hermanos traman algo contra estas parejas. Contiene mpreg.
1. Verdad al Descubierto

**Harry, después de un duro entrenamiento de Quidditch, se sentía totalmente agotado y con varias contracturas en el cuerpo. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, subir a su habitación, recoger algo de ropa, bañarse e irse a dormir, hasta que fuera hora de la cena.**

**Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento noto, que al doblar en la esquina, se choco contra alguien. Al sentir el impacto del golpe recién bajo a la realidad… y lo peor que le paso fue que estuvo a punto de desmayarse al notar que quedo arriba del profesor más odiado de todo Hogwarts, Severus Snape.**

**— ¡Por supuesto, quien mas pudo haber sido, Harry Potter! — dijo cortante. — ¡Ahora si le importa salga de arriba mío! — apuntó, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Si es que la tuviera, pero no era así.**

**— Profe… profesor, yo lo siento, no lo vi. — tartamudeó, Harry al sentir la mirada tan aterradora encima de él. Solo pudo sentir la tensión. Por suerte su cuerpo reacciono al instante y se levanto lo más rápido posible, quería evitar más humillaciones de la que ya solía hacerle su profesor, por ser hijo de quien era.**

**— No me sorprende, Potter. Seguramente pensando en sus cosas hormonales de adolescentes. — señaló el hombre. — Eso ya no importa. Ahora quiero que regrese a su sala común, se cambie y lo espero en mi oficina para que cumpla su castigo por este atropelló hacia mi persona. — indicó, mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Harry se encontró en una situación bastante enajenada.**

**— ¡Pero que se cree maldito cretino grasiento! — grito. Eso se lo venia cargando por culpa del mal entrenamiento de quidditch que tuvo, se había caído de la escoba unas cuantas veces por pensar precisamente cosas que no iban al asunto, y ahora se venia a encontrar con Snape, encima de todo se choco con él y por culpa de todo esta castigado. Seguramente, también, en este momento le bajarían puntos a su casa y podría esperarse un castigo o mejor dicho una tortura, tal vez un par de crucios.**

**La reacción de Severus era digna de admirar. Él sabía como lo llamaban los alumnos pero jamás creyó que se lo dirían en la cara, sabiendo que les podría castigar o incluso si quería descontarle todos los puntos a esa casa; sin embargo, jamás pensó que quien se lo diría fuese Potter.**

**Severus dirigió su mirada cargada de odio hacia Harry, el moreno se sintió aterrorizado por primera vez en su vida, frente a Snape. No podía culparlo el también cometió un grave error al llamarlo así. Cuando menos se lo espero el hombre lo estampo contra la pared mas cercana y se aproximo tanto a su rostro que podía sentir su respiración, Harry ante esto se sonrojo y cerro los ojos inconscientemente… Severus se mostro complacido por su obra hecha. Se separo de Harry, sin embargo seguía con la misma mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.**

**— ¡Vaya, vaya Potter! — dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Acaso esperaba algo de mi parte? — siguió burlándose aun mas de lo que podía de él.**

**—Yo jamás podría querer algo de usted. Aparte si no lo sabia tengo novia y ****nos amamos mucho**. —dijo, el también mostrando la autosuficiencia en su rostro y resaltando las ultimas palabras dichas.

**— Como quiera. — dijo. Dándose la vuelta emprendió camino a las mazmorras, pero antes se giro para ver a Harry de nuevo. — Tiene detención todo el mes, comenzando el sábado después del almuerzo. Y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia y 10 menos porque se me da la gana.**

**Salió de ahí ondeando su capa y dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Como odiaba a ese hombre, o si que lo hacia.**

**Cuando ya no hubo mas rastro del murciélago, retomo su camino. Harry se fue a su sala común. Dijo la contraseña. Entro y no había nadie, solo se escuchaban gemidos provenientes cerca del sofá y enfrente de la chimenea. Cual fue la sorpresa que se llevo. Ginny y Dean, su novia y su amigo teniendo relaciones en plena sala común. Cegado por la ira de la traición, salió como alma que llevaba el diablo.**

**Corrió y corrió, después que salió de ahí, hasta lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies. No dándose cuenta que termino en la sala de menester. Ni bien estuvo dentro lloro y lloro, tanto que se le hincharon los ojos y le comenzaron a arder.**

**— Como pude ser tan imbécil era obvio que jamás me amo. — dijo, mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus ojos, recorrer sus mejillas, hasta tocar el suelo frio.**

**Estaba tan sumido en sus penas que no noto cuando la puerta de la sala de requerimientos se abrió, mostrando una misteriosa figura entrar. Que muy pronto estaba por acompañar las penas de Harry.**


	2. El Sufrimiento de Hermione

**Hermione que estaba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, ya que necesitaba la información para un trabajo de Encantamientos. Lo malo era que ella sola estaba haciendo responsable de todo. El asunto era que el trabajo era de dos, su pareja no sabía dónde andaba metida. Ron era con quien supuestamente se tenía que ver para terminar, pero al final ella estaba haciendo todo; y, sin ayuda. Incluso se había arreglado para él. Sin más que hacer recogió frustrada sus cosas y coloco los libros en los estantes. Saliendo de allí lo más rápido.**

**- Claro el señor puede dejarme planta****da****… ¡¿Quién se cree es?! - dijo, frustrada. Más que nada se sentía decepcionada, más que nada dolida. Por esa mera razón decidió que era mejor volver a la sala común y acostarse hasta la hora de la cena. Tal vez solo así podría sentirse más relajada.**

**Camino hasta llegar a la sala común y vio que estaba bastante concurrida. Pensó que mejor sería ir al lago, ya que sentía que no podría dormir si había mucha gente a los alrededores, a caminar o sentarse a llorar. Quien sabe a lo mejor se encontraba a Ron en el camino y le brindara el porqué de su desplante en la biblioteca, esa tarde. Que más podía esperarse alguien como ese tonto pelirrojo… como sea tenia mejores cosas que podía hacer, aunque no sabría cuales específicamente.**

**Camino y camino, mientras despejaba su cabeza. Llego al lago que se encontraba a un lado del castillo. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el ruido de las aves y del viento golpeando su cabello… que más daba relajarse de vez en cuando. Pero su relajación fue interrumpida por unas risas estruendosas proviniendo del lago, se asomó para ver de qué se traba, o mejor dicho de quienes se trataba. Despejando su campo visual, por culpa de las ramas, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Ron y Lavander, que en ese mero momento se encontraban dentro del agua besándose, ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos. De sus ojos solo se escurrían lagrimas; por el maldito dolor que estaba sintiendo, aunque más que nada se quería morir.**

**Salió de allí. Corrió y corrió, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las personas que iba arroyando en el trayecto de su huida. Sin embargo; le erro muy grande al hecho de querer bajar una escalera corriendo, tropezó. Gracias a eso solo esperaba la caída y el golpe contra su cuerpo y cabeza; pero le sorprendió fue que este nunca llego. **

** - ¡Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí! - dijo cierto rubio con tono de arrogancia, como siempre. **

**- ¡Malfoy! - grito algo irritada. Ya tenía suficiente como para ahora tener que soportar al petulante de Draco. Comenzó a moverse para que la soltara.**

**- Parece ser que ahora las sangres sucias pretenden saber volar sin escoba. Muy convincente. - comentó con gran voracidad en su tono; pero no logro herirme en lo más mínimo. Para que. Acostumbrada ya se encontraba, a recibir esos insultos solo por su estado de sangre. **

**- Ya déjame Malfoy. - dijo. - No tengo ganas de soportar tus estupideces. Y si no tienes nada más que decirme. Te pido que en este mismo momento me hagas el favor de soltarme. **

**- Como quieras. - Dijo. La miro a los ojos los cuales encontró muy cautivadores por alguna razón desconocida; pero ese momento mágico fue roto. Malfoy rompió el contacto soltándola y cayo al suelo en un estruendoso ruido. **

**- Eres un bruto. - le dijo, mientras se sobaba en la zona afectada por el golpe. -no sé cómo te haces llamar caballero. - comento como ultima cosa ante de haberse levantado e irse. Desapareciendo totalmente de la vista del joven Malfoy.**

**- ¿Qué tal las cosas, Draco? - pregunto una vos a su espalda. **

**- Nada bien padrino. No sé cómo pude haber puesto mis ojos en ella. - dijo con un tono muy lamentoso.**

**- No eres el único con ese sentimiento, en este momento Draco. - comento el hombre de negro, ya esta vez colocándose en el lado de su ahijado. Y al mismo tiempo pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros y brindándole un calor confortante, cosa que era solo para que se relajara y sintiese que tenía a alguien que lo apoyaba. **

**- ¿Por qué dices eso padrino? - pregunto curioso el joven de ojos grises.**

**- Porque la persona que amo me odia. - comento. Bajando la mirada y tratando de que su máscara de frialdad no se cayera, aunque estuviera frente a su ahijado que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él.**

**La chica de pelo enmarañado. Por otro lado, llego a la sala de menesteres. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico, se trataba de Harry, su amigo. De los ojos de este se desprendían lagrimas saladas y haciendo que sus bellos ojos esmeralda se iluminara, haciéndolos más brillantes de lo que normalmente eran.**


End file.
